


My Guardian Angel

by PepperPumpkin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, They are not my otp anymore, but I decided to post it here anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: Coming home to his most beloved person in the whole wide world was his favorite part of the day.





	

He sighed for the hundredth time that day. He was completely exhausted; being stuck up in the office the whole day without rest could do that to a person. He looked towards the clock on the wall and sighed again.

Just one more hour and I can go home. He thought, giving a massage to his cramped hand with a tired smile on his face. Thinking of home (and who was there) always made him smile.

With newfound energy, he resumed his work.

A knock on his door office made him look up towards a pile of stacked papers. He groaned out loud.

-I'm sorry boss - said his secretary, showing him a little smile.

-It's ok, Tao. I'll take care of it. - he sighed and organized the new papers in front of him.

Tao just looked at him, offered a little smile and left the office.

Joonmyun glanced at the clock.

Just 45 more minutes and I can go home.

~ * ~

A set of keys jiggling was heard from his spot on the couch; he looked towards the door and smiled, thinking that he was finally home. He closed the book he was reading and got up from his comfortable place on the couch just as the door was opened.

A tired looking man steeped on the threeshold, he took off his shoes and his jacket, putting his suitcase along with his keys on the little table beside the door.

-Welcome home - said the man in a soft voice.

Joonmyun looked up and smiled his sunny smile towards his lover, walking towards him at a fast pace.

-Thank you baby - he whispered and hugged his boyfriend by the waist, giving him a soft peck on the lips - How was your day, Yixing ah? - he smiled towards his boyfriend, not letting go of his waist and swaying both of them slowly left to right.

-It was great, actually - Yixing said, resting his hands on Joonmyun's shoulders and giving him a light massage - I got two new students today! - he said excitedly, his eyes sparkling and his dimple showing.

-That's wonderful babe! - Joonmyun said laughing and kissing him again on the lips. The smile Yixing was giving him, lifting the stress from the day's work from his shoulders, making him relaxed.

Yixing nodded.

-Yes, I have 10 students on my dance class now. I think I'll have to start looking for help though - he frowned a little bit, deeply in thought.

-If you need something I can always help - Joonmyun offered with a smile.

-No offense, babe - Yixing chuckled - But your dance is...

Yixing stopped himself from voicing his thoughts out loud, afraid he will hurt his lover's feelings.

Joonmyun laughed wholeheartedly while Yixing looked at him with a confused expression (which made him look cuter than he already was).

-I know my dance is... not as good as yours - he said with his lips in a pout.

Yixing chuckled and kissed the pout away.

-Oh! How was work today? - he asked with a dimpled smile.

Joonmyun groaned.

-Too much work?

-You bet - Joonmyun said with a sigh.

Yixing smiled and planted a kiss on Joonmyun's nose.

-How about you take off your clothes and meet me in the bathroom...? I'll give you a sponge bath. How does that sound? - Yixing whispered while taking off Joonmyun's tie, too slow for his liking.

-Just a sponge bath? - Joonmyun said while wiggling his eyebrown suggestively.

Yixing laughed out loud but he didn't answer, instead he took Joonmyun's neck and kissed his lips slowly. Both of them closed their eyes and let themselves go. When Yixing licked Joonmyun's lips asking for permission, Joonmyun gladly gave it to him. Both of them moaned at the feel of their tongues dancing in their mouths.

Joonmyun started caressing the dancer's body, feeling his muscles hard from hours of practicing dance moves.

Yixing separated their lips and started to kiss a path from his chin downwards. Nuzzling his nose on Joonmyun's neck and planting a kiss just behind his ear (a place where he was most sensitive), he smirked when Joonmyun shuddered.

-So... how about we go take that bath now...? - Yixing asked with an innocent dimpled smile, but Joonmyun knew better and chuckled, taking Yixing's hand and going towards the bathroom, where a hot and long bath was waiting for them.

* ~ *

With his muscles humming and his body relaxed, he put on his pajama, watching with a smile as his boyfriend changed himself into a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. He turned off the lights and got into bed, moving the covers and making space for the other man. Yixing got into the bed, hugging Joonmyun from the back, spooning him sweetly and planting a light kiss on his sweet lips.

-Goodnight babe - Yixing whispered, tightening his arms around Joonmyun.

-Goodnight baby - Joonmyun said with a smile, basking himself in the warmth of his lover's arms.

What a great feeling... being in the arms of the person you love.

Yes... this is home. Joonmyun though with a smile, letting sleep carry him away towards dreams full of light kisses and dimpled smiles.


End file.
